


Not in a Million Years

by infinitygeek



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, fake date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:12:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitygeek/pseuds/infinitygeek
Summary: This story is basically an alternate ending to the episode My Phony Valentine where Henry takes Gerta to the Valentine's day dance to make Bianca jealous.





	Not in a Million Years

Henry stood in line for Club Soda with his synthetic date’s arm interlocked with his. He wasn’t sure how exactly to talk to a robot, so he could only stand with his thoughts. Sure, he had a super hot date that would get the job done of making Bianca jealous, but it felt like cheating. Gerta was a little _too_ ideal. God, if he had only asked Bianca sooner.

As they approached the front of the line, Henry began to hear a familiar voice. He stood on his tiptoes in order to see over the crowd in front of him and spotted his good friend Jasper scanning tickets and letting people in. Henry’s face lit up as he pieced together a brand new plan. He untangled his arm from Gerta’s, catching her attention.

“Can you go back to Schwoz?” Henry asked.

“You don’t want to dance with me Henry?” She responded, making Henry uncomfortable. 

“Cut the act, you love Schwoz,” Henry responded. Gerta nodded and walked simply out of line. The couples around Henry shot disapproving glances under the assumption that he dumped his date out of malice. Henry didn’t care, though. He knew exactly what he was doing. He approached the front of the line with confidence, receiving a grin from Jasper when they locked eyes.

“Hey, Hen!” Jasper beamed. “Who’s your date?” Henry then reached into his pocket and handed Jasper a ticket. Jasper laughed and picked up his device to scan it.

“Eager to get in I see,” Jasper said. “Have a fun t-”

“No, Jasper,” Henry breathed. Jasper paused and his heart skipped a beat when he looked into Henry’s serious eyes.

“Imagine how jealous Bianca would be if I showed up with a guy,” Henry said quietly. Jasper’s face flushed a deep red.

“I-I need to check people in though,” Jasper sputtered. Henry pursed his lips then looked past Jasper and into the building.

“There’s gotta be someone that can cover for you,” Henry said in desperation. It was then when Henry realized that he shouldn’t have based his plan around Jasper actually _wanting_ to go with him. Jasper thought for a moment then nodded.

“Yeah, let’s go in,” Jasper breathed. Henry lit up and grabbed his friend’s hand, barely giving him time to tell the line to hang tight before he pulled him inside.  
Once in the doorway, Henry slowed down to let the scene settle in the crowd’s mind. Henry could take the judgemental looks, but Jasper was immediately self-conscious. Their school was mostly made up of straight people, so naturally they were the only same-sex couple there. Well, if you could call them a couple. Henry really only needed Jasper to make Bianca jealous.

Henry scanned the room of uncomfortable faces and was soon able to find Bianca biting the inside of her cheek and also Charlotte choking on her soda a few bar stools away. Henry threw on a confident smile as he approached Bianca with his new date. Her expression became more twisted as they got closer. Henry greeted her as if nothing was different.

“You,” Bianca paused, looking for the right words, “came here with Jasper?” Henry nodded and squeezed Jasper’s hand. This gesture caught Jasper off guard, but still comforted him.

“Wasn’t he just working at the entrance?” Mitch budded in. Henry stiffened and quickly tried to come up with an excuse.

“Yes, he worked until I got here,” Henry said and turned to Jasper. “Why don’t you see who’s covering for you?” Jasper was confused at first, but soon caught onto his plan. Jasper nodded and untangled his hand from Henry’s. Once Jasper was gone, Bianca immediately started talking.

“I didn’t know you-”

“No need,” Henry cut her off. “You know now.” Bianca scrunched her nose and turned away from Henry. Charlotte then beckoned Henry and he sat down next to her.

“What happened to Gerta?” Charlotte asked.

“I sent her back to Schwoz,” Henry responded. “Jasper will make Bianca so much more jealous.”

“Do you actually like Jasper though?” Charlotte raised an eyebrow as Henry froze and bit his bottom lip. Henry soon cleared his throat and regained his composure, though.

“Of course not!” Henry assured. “I just want to get back at Bianca.”

“Whatever you say,” Charlotte teased then took a sip of her soda. Henry was going to argue against her sarcasm, but Jasper had already come back.

“Took care of that,” Jasper said. “Now what?” Henry glanced at Bianca, who had redirected her attention to Jasper and him. Henry gave a small peck on Jasper’s cheek and locked arms with him.

“Let’s get some soda,” Henry lead the flustered boy past Charlotte to order some soda.

The night went by smoothly in Henry’s eyes. Bianca seemed to lose more and more interest in Mitch as she continued to watch Henry and Jasper. To keep her attention, Henry would hold Jasper’s hand or throw his arm around him every once in awhile. What he didn’t realize was that he was actually tormenting Jasper.

Jasper loved Henry, he couldn’t deny that anymore. His heart sped up at Henry’s touch and he hated it. Every time Henry would show him some sort of affection, he’d gain a sense of hope that maybe his friend really did like him, but he’d keep having to tell himself that Henry didn’t love him; That he only wanted to make Bianca jealous. It was an endless cycle with seemingly no escape. He couldn’t stand the fact that he was being used by his best friend.

“I have to use the bathroom,” Jasper said, standing up abruptly. He didn’t actually need to go. He just needed a break from his hopeless date.

“Alright, I’ll be here,” Henry said, shooting a friendly grin straight through Jasper’s heart. As Jasper walked away, Bianca walked up to Henry.

“Henry, I’m going to be straight-forward with you,” Bianca said. “I can’t stand seeing you with Jasper.” Henry smiled widely. His plan had seemed to work.

“I understand, I’ll totally be your date,” Henry said.

“That’s not what I meant.” Bianca’s seriousness made Henry’s face fall. “Your relationship is… disturbing.” Henry furrowed his eyebrows.

“Disturbing how?”

“Guys can’t be with guys!” Bianca spat, drawing the attention of the people nearby. Henry was silent as he stood up from his seat.

“I’m sorry you feel that way.” Henry said nonchalantly. He figured this was a problem that wouldn’t be good to deal with in that setting, so he simply walked towards the exit. Not only did his plan fail, he ruined his own reputation as well as Jasper’s. Before leaving, he met back up with Jasper who immediately knew something was wrong.

“I’m going home,” Henry said. “Sorry to leave you alone but-”

“I want to go too,” Jasper said a little too quickly. Henry smiled slightly.

“I’ll walk you home then,” Henry said, then walked out with Jasper close after. 

The long walk to Jasper’s house was agonizing. Neither of them talked the whole way there. They both waited for the other to start talking, but they never did. Once in front of Jasper’s house, they stopped. Jasper didn’t want to leave Henry. Not like this.

“I’m sorry,” Henry said, not able to look at Jasper. “I took advantage of our friendship and I feel awful. I’ve been terrible to you.” Jasper bit his lip to try to hold back tears.

“I’m also sorry for this,” Henry said. He then gently placed his palm on Jasper’s jawline. This gesture alone was enough to take Jasper’s breath away, so when Henry’s lips fell onto his own, the world stopped. He felt as if every moment of his life was leading up to this single moment. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t fantasized about this moment before. Now that it was happening, he tried to gather every detail in case he didn’t get this moment again. He couldn’t get over the softness of Henry’s lips and the faint taste of orange soda embedded in them. He soon found himself wrapping his arms around Henry’s torso, closing the already small gap between them. He couldn’t recall ever being this close to Henry, but he loved it. He could even feel Henry chuckle through their kiss.

Henry soon broke away from the kiss, leaving Jasper longing for more. Jasper couldn’t look Henry in the eyes. He still had that nagging feeling that this was all an act. He only stared at the lips that were glued to his just moments ago.

“I really like you, Jasper,” Henry said. “I don’t care what people might think of me, I need you.” Henry’s voice started to sound more like a plead as he went on. Jasper looked up at Henry’s hopeful eyes with his own tear-filled ones.

“I love you,” these were the only words Jasper could push out of his thought-filled mind. Henry smiled as teared welled in his eyes.

“I love you too, Jasp,” Henry said, his voice breaking. He then pulled Jasper into a tight hug. Jasper buried his face into Henry’s shoulder and clung to him. He was afraid that if he let go, Henry would leave him.

“Will you stay the night?” Jasper said softly. “I don’t want you to leave.”

“Go in and unlock your window,” Henry said. “Like you used to do when you were upset.” Jasper pulled away from Henry and wiped his eyes of the collecting tears.

“You won’t leave me right?”

“Not in a million years.”


End file.
